Of Falling in Love
by sujuluver
Summary: To confess or not to confess? That was the question. KyuMin. Super Junior. Oneshot.


TITLE: Of falling in love

SUMMARY: _To confess or not to confess? _

_

* * *

_

The first time Cho Kyuhyun realized he was in love, there were no fireworks, or church bells ringing, or birds singing. Instead, those three precious words merely popped up as he was having a conversation with a certain person who loved to smile and laugh and tease him mercilessly.

"_I love you."_

He didn't say this out loud of course, because he knew that if he did, he would have probably scared his hyung away. He didn't even question his feelings, because nothing he had ever felt before felt _this right_ as if the angels themselves meant for this to happen. As he gazed at Lee Sungmin, who was talking animatedly about the latest news he had heard, Kyuhyun couldn't help but think that everything about the older man was perfect.

"Kyu, did you hear what I just said?"

Belatedly, Kyuhyun realized that Sungmin had noticed his zoning out. He smiled sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry, hyung. I was out for a minute there."

Sungmin frowned and placed a hand against Kyuhyun's forehead. "Are you feeling sick, Kyu?"

The magnae couldn't help but feel warmth creeping up his heart as he saw the worry in Sungmin's eyes. He grinned and pinched the other's cheek lightly. "I'm fine, hyung."

Sungmin nodded after being satisfied that his dongsaeng was not suffering from a fever, and continued his story. This time, Kyuhyun listened attentively; hanging on the other's every word.

Kyuhyun was staring at Eunhyuk and Donghae as the two were eating strawberries, all the while teasing and laughing at each other. It was common knowledge among all of the members that the two were more than just friends, and all of them had accepted the relationship wholeheartedly. After all, they were not the first couple to form between the members as they were actually the fourth. He sighed pensively and buried his face into his hands, confused about what to do.

_To confess or not to confess? _

He glanced up once he realized that Eunhyuk was now standing in front of him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hyuk-hyung?"

The older man sat beside him and smirked wider.

Kyuhyun could feel something suspicious behind his hyung's uncharacteristic smirk because really, Eunhyuk _did not_ smirk. _Ever_. Kyuhyun had known him to be someone who smiled, not smirked. The one who did the smirking was Heechul. He shivered inwardly. "Where's Donghae-hyung?"

Eunhyuk pointed his chin towards the door. "Manager-hyung called him to talk."

Kyuhyun nodded in understanding. "Okay. Is there something you need from me hyung?"

Just as fast as it had appeared, the smirk vanished from the other man's face and was replaced with an understanding smile. When Eunhyuk spoke, his voice was just loud enough for Kyuhyun to hear him and sounded much wiser than his years.

"Just tell him, Kyuhyun-ah, everything will be alright. I promise."

Kyuhyun was about to deny everything and feign innocence when Eunhyuk slung an arm around his shoulders. "He likes you too, you know. So why don't you just confess your undying love and be done with it?"

With that, Eunhyuk stood up, flashed his trademark gummy grin and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Kyuhyun behind, gaping at him and his words.

The magnae spent the next few days thinking about his hyung's words. Dozens of questions rushed through his mind, making him unable to concentrate on anything for almost two whole days. Frustrated, he decided to corner Eunhyuk. When he succeeded in doing so, he faced the 'dancing machine' with determined eyes and demanded an explanation.

Eunhyuk blinked at the semi-furious man in front of him and uttered a puzzled, "Huh?"

Kyuhyun sighed in exasperation. "Hyung, two days ago you told me _he_ likes me too. But who exactly is this _'he'_?"

At once, Eunhyuk's expression changed into one of understanding and he smiled. "You know who, Kyu."

"I just want reconfirmation, hyung. I need to be sure."

The dancer's smile got wider. "Sungmin-hyung, of course."

Kyuhyun didn't know if he should jump, cry or shout for joy. "A-Are you absolutely sure, hyung?"

Eunhyuk laughed and winked at Kyuhyun. "Of course, Kyuhyun-ah. You're all he ever talks about after all. Go figure."

Because of his hyung's eye-opening revelation, Kyuhyun started to notice things he had never really noticed before. Like how Sungmin's eyes would wander over to him when the older man thought he wasn't looking or how Sungmin's face would heat up noticeably when anyone from the members would comment that he and Kyuhyun were really compatible.

These kinds of things made him wonder how long Sungmin had hid his admiration—and also made Kyuhyun want to kick himself for not noticing it any sooner.

But now that he was sure that Sungmin really did harbor feelings for him, Kyuhyun started planning on how to confess.

The dorm was in complete chaos as Leeteuk hurried from one room to another, all the while giving reminders and helping all his dongsaengs in preparing for their upcoming performance.

"Alright, guys, come on. We need to go."

One by one, the members emerged from their respective bedrooms and marched downstairs towards the waiting cars.

The concert hall, as expected, was already full by the time all fifteen of them got there and the excitement and nervousness was palpable in the air.

With deep breaths and a loud, "Super Junior, fighting!", fifteen men emerged from the backstage and faced their tens of thousands of fans with a smile and an energetic wave.

Throughout the concert, Kyuhyun found himself drawn towards Sungmin, thus making their fans cheer loudly. Suddenly an idea popped inside his head. Before he could change his mind, he raised his microphone towards his mouth during one of their song's interludes and said loud and clear, "I love you, Lee Sungmin!"

The shouts from the people watching the concert was enough to render him deaf but still he kept his eyes locked upon the person whose reaction mattered the most.

Sungmin was staring at him, wide eyed and slack jawed, disbelief etched upon his delicate features. Kyuhyun wanted nothing more than to approach the shorter man and assure him that he meant every word of his last statement, but unfortunately for the both of them, the show must go on.

Half an hour and three more songs later, the concert finally ended. When they got to the dorm, Kyuhyun approached Sungmin determinedly and grasped the other's wrist gently. "Hyung, can we talk?"

Sungmin gazed at him for a while before smiling a little unsurely. "Sure, Kyu."

He led them to the balcony and for a while no one spoke. Kyuhyun took a deep breath, thinking that it was now or never and faced Sungmin.

"Hyung, about earlier—"

Sungmin didn't let him finish as he waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Kyu. You really made the E. happy with those words, you know. But I really shouldn't have just stood there, saying nothing. I should have said something to—"

The rest of Sungmin's words were drowned when Kyuhyun pulled him close and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, hyung."

Sungmin laughed a little nervously, before putting his arms around Kyuhyun. "What are you saying, Kyu?"

"I love you, hyung."

"Kyu, don't joke around okay? There are no cameras here after—"

He stopped short when Kyuhyun faced him with an almost-angry-but-not-quite stare. Slowly and clearly, Kyuhyun repeated his last statement, making sure that his hyung would understand what he wanted to convey.

"I. Love. You. Lee. Sungmin."

Sungmin had tears in his eyes when he realized that the magnae was dead serious. "A-Are you…s-sure?"

Kyuhyun grinned. "I've never been as sure as I am now about anything ever before."

No words were needed as Sungmin launched himself towards the younger man, latching onto his waist and crying softly. Kyuhyun smiled and rubbed circles on the other's back, happy that he was able to do his mission successfully.

"Hyung…?"

Sungmin sniffed before lifting his head to look at him. "Hmm?"

Kyuhyun smiled a little sheepishly. "Aren't you supposed to say you lo—"

"I love you too, Cho Kyuhyun."

Not one of the billions of shining stars that night could rival the aura of happiness shining from the two friends, lovers, soul mates standing on the balcony that night.

* * *

xXxTHE ENDxXx


End file.
